Be My Lover
by MisutoChan22
Summary: *Sequel to "Be My Only Fan" * Itachi is in love with Deidara for years, but he had long decided they would stay friends. Fate, though, has other plans. Oneshot, Rated M, ItachixDeidara


_**Hey guys, this is MisutoChan and this is a sequel to my story "Be My Only Fan" and it's about Itachi and Deidara. It's a one shot and it's actually an extra chapter iFoxWhisper had asked me to write, but since it's not Sasunaru, I'm posting it as another story. The main point of the story (Itachi's feelings) is actually personal experience, so I hope it turns out good. Please enjoy it!**_

_**(I do not own Naruto)**_

_**(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, english is not my native language)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Be My Lover**

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

I was watching TV when I suddenly heard the doorbell. Before I was even able to move I saw my little brother's shadow pass and go to the door.

"What the...?" I muttered.

"Hey, Sasukeeeeeh~!" I heard a cheerfull voice saying.

"Hey, Naru..." Sasuke said in a sweet tone. I had to record that one day. I stood up and went to greet the young blonde.

"Hey, Naruto. It's been a while." I told him, smiling. He grinned at me.

"Hello, Itachi!" he told me and then Sasuke pulled him to his room.

"Poor boy..." I muttered and returned to the couch. Everytime I saw that boy I remembered how my stupid friend used to look like in the past.

"They could easily be mistaken for siblings..." I muttered and stared at the space.

"I~TA~CHI~HM!" someone said and attacked me from behind. Deidara...

"Treat me to ice cream, pal! Hm!" he said while he was literally climbing my back.

"Ok, but don't expect me to give you a piggy pack ride to the kitchen." I told him and stood up before he could hold me tight.

"Ohh, come on!" he whined. I looked at him.

"Do you want ice cream or not?" I asked him.

"I do! Hm!" he said and stood up quickly. I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen. I was used to his sudden visits through the back door. In the past I would kick him and throw him out everytime he came, but as time passed I got tired of it.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" I asked him.

"Both, hm!" he said excited. I chuckled and took the two boxes with the ice cream out. I filled a bowl with lots of both flavors and gave it to him.

"I love you, Itachi, hm!" he said and started eating it. In the past I would have wished he said that seriously, but I had long decided that I would never reveal my true feelings to him. Thanks to the fact that we were both bisexual, though, I had managed to steal a few kisses from him.

"Hey, do you want some?" he suddenly asked me and pointed the spoon with the ice cream at me. I felt like blushing, but I surpassed the urge to do that and ate the ice cream. Deidara grinned.

"Good, hm?" he said happily and kept eating. He was way too cute. I had to take a picture.

"Hey, let's go to my room." I said and started heading there.

"Hey, wait!" Deidara said loudly and got off the table, on which he was sitting.

Once we were inside my room I sat comfortably on my chair and he sat on my bed cross-legged. I watched him while he was eating his ice cream, though he was way too focused to realize it. Suddenly we heard some moanings and we both froze.

"Mmhh... Sasuke!" Naruto moaned again.

"Shh... My brother will hear..." Sasuke told him, though due to the silence both me and Deidara made we heard him.

"Ermm... I should go tell them to turn off the volume..." I said and stood up.

"Nahh... Let them be. It would be too awkward if you did." Deidara told me and returned to eating his ice cream. How could he be so relaxed?

"Uhh... Whatever... Though I don't really want to hear my brother having sex with his boyfriend..." I said and sat back on my chair, resting my head in my hands.

"That's indeed troublesome, hm..." he said with the spoon in his mouth. I laughed. He looked at me weirdly.

"Sorry, but you are way too cute with that spoon in your mouth." I told him and kept laughing. He pouted.

"Stop laughing!" he protested, but that only made me laugh more.

"Urghh... I said stop laughing, hm!" he said again angrily and came towards me, leaving the empty bowl on the nightstand. He sat on my lap and glared at me. I immediatelly stopped laughing.

"Don't make fun of me, hm!" he said, pouting again. Damn, being so close to him made me only want to kiss him.

"Deidara... I think you should get off me now." I told him, gulping.

"No! Not before you say you won't make fun of me again, hm!" he said and put his arms around my neck. I gulped again.

"That's not gonna happen even in a hundred years from now and you know it." I told him and tried to push him off, but he wouldn't move at all.

"Itachi!" he whined. Damn it, can't you see I'm about to attack you!? You stupid blonde...

"Deidara... Get off me..." I told him one more time and tried to hold myself back.

"No." he insisted. Ok, that's it. I grapped his legs and took him to bed. I threw him and went on top of him.

"Your fault." I said and started kissing him passionately. At first he was surprised, but after a few seconds he kissed me back. I licked his lips and he opened his mouth, allowing me to enter my tounge and explore it thoroughly. His mouth was sweet and tasted vanilla and chocolate. When I pulled back for air I looked into his dazed eyes and was surprised by the lust they had.

"Itachi... hmm.." he muttered and pulled my head to kiss me again. We started making out senselessly until I felt something hard poking my stomach.

"Hn... Hard, aren't we?" I said.

"Look who's talking, hm!" Deidara said and kissed me again. I stopped him and before he could ask anything I took off his shirt, then mine. We kissed again and I started moving my hands all over his body, making him moan from the sensation.

"Itachi... Ah!" he moaned as I started sucking his neck. Slowly I moved my lips down to his chest, reaching his nipple. I stopped and took a look at his face. He looked at me with lust in daze.

"D-don't... stop..." he muttered and I smirked. I started licking and sucking his right nipple while I played with the left one.

"A-ahh! Mmmh... Ah, Itachi... Mmmh!" he moaned and arched his hips, making our erections touch. I groaned and moved my lips even lower, reaching his pants. I took them off and left him only in his underwear. I threw them away and turned to look at him. The way he was laid down on my bed with his hands over his head and his hips arched made me want to come right at that moment.

"Deidara... Stop being so sexy..." I told him huskily and started sucking his erection over his underwear.

"Uuhh.. Aahh! Ahh... It... Itachi... T-take them off!" he said between his moans. I tooks off his underwear and started kissing, licking and sucking his cock. Deidara was gripping my hair while he had his eyes shut from the pleasure. He was trembling and moaning.

"Itachi... I'm about to... Shit... I'm..." he muttered, but I stopped, gripping the base of his cock.

"Not yet..." I told him and made him suck my fingers. He sucked and licked them thoroughly and when I thought they were ready I pulled them out and placed them in his entrance. He shivered as I placed the first finger. I started thrusting it to loose his hole. Then I placed the second finger and started moving them at a scossoring motion to strech him.

"Mmmh... So good..." he moaned and I placed the third finger as well.

"A-aah! Ahh... Yes...Hmm..."

"Heh... You sure enjoy it..." I mutted and leaned in to kissed him. While we had our sloppy kiss I took out my fingers and placed my cock to his entrance. I slowly pushed in until I was fully inside of him. Deidara panted quickly.

"M-move..." he told me and I started moving immidiately. I started slowly, but then I sped up, making him scream from pleasure.

"Aaaah! Itachii! Nnnghh! Fuck, yeah! Yeahh!" he screamed and he digged his nails in my back. I panted quickly as I was thrusting hard inside of him, hitting his sweet spot over and over again.

"Nnghh... Ahh, I'm about to..." I muttered.

"Me, too... Together..." Deidara said while his grip got stronger.

"Uhh... nghhh... Ahh!" I moaned as I came inside of him. At the same time he yelled while coming on both of our stomachs. Once I took my cock out of him, I fell on top of him exhausted. We were both panting fast.

"That was... Amazing... hmm." Deidara said. I chuckled and agreed. I never thought that something like that would happen. I'm so happy I didn't held back.

"Hey, Itachi... From now on, whenever you feel like doing it come to me." he said. I looked at him.

"Even if it's everyday?" I asked him with an arched eyebrow. His eyes glowed and his bit his lip.

"That would be a dream coming true..." he said seductively. I kissed him and looked at him again.

"That's not enough... Be mine." I told him. He grinned.

"Hell yeah, hmm!" he said and hugged me tightly. He was so damn cute and hot at the same time.

"Hey, sweetie?" I asked him. He laughed.

"What?" he asked without letting go of me. I pushed him down and looked at him with wild eyes.

"It's time for round two." I told him and attacked him.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him..." I kept on muttering, which made me earn some worried looks from Naruto.

"At least he found a boyfriend..." he said hesitantly.

"Ha! That's the problem! Naruto, I'm moving to your house." I told him and started packing my things.

_**So, this was the sequel of the story "Be My Only Fan". Did you like it? I hope you did. I don't know if the sex scene is good, since it's kind of late right now and I'm not that focused, but I tried my best! Anyway, I'm really jealous of Itachi, because in the end he ended up with the person he loved. In my case I will always be the best friend... It's ok! I've already moved on! Life is hard, it can't be helped. Hope you guys can be with the person you love, no matter what the gender is. Bye~ (Please don't forget to review :D )**_


End file.
